


Unexpected confession

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i seriously don't know what to tag but anyway, that's all you have to know, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: It was a love letter that triggered such unexpected confession.





	Unexpected confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry for such terrible summary but then again, this is a drabble, I don't know what to write aiuhdaiuhd
> 
> I actually had written this some time ago and only posted at Tumblr (at @lev-iano, check it if you want! and feel free to follow because i'm lonely---- *dies*). I wrote this at request with the prompt "Eleonora: letter, confession, affection", from a prompts list with inspiration from Edgar Allan Poe.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

That scene made Tsukishima’s heart clench with jealousy.

Not that he should feel such a thing. Yamaguchi wasn’t his boyfriend, or anything. He wasn’t his and maybe never would be.

Even so, his heart ached to see that unknown girl deliver a letter to Yamaguchi. By color, pink, and for that heart-shaped seal, it had to be a love letter.

How unfair. Tsukishima had been in love with Yamaguchi longer than that girl.

“T-Tsukki?”

Tsukishima was surprised by Yamaguchi’s voice so close to him. He looked at him suddenly. Aaah, he had the letter in his hand. He agreed to read it…

“Oh, did you see? I’m sorry, Tsukki, I couldn’t refuse…”

“Why not?”

“Hm… Her feelings seemed to be real…”

“Are you going to date her?”

“Hm? Why is that — Ah!” Yamaguchi understood that there was a misunderstanding there. “I’m sorry, Tsukki, but the letter is for you!”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. His heart stopped shaking, now relieved to know that he had no rivals yet.

“Oh…” Tsukishima could only murmur that, and cleared his throat. “W-well, you could have refused. I don’t need a girlfriend, I already have you,” he interrupted, knowing full well what it looked like. “… And the club, I wouldn’t have time for a girlfriend.”

Yamaguchi murmured something and Tsukishima noticed his red cheeks. He wondered if he could understand that as a sign. In a single movement, he stepped in front of Yamaguchi and put his arm next to him on the wall, preventing him from moving.

“You are red.”

“Yes– it seemed to me that…”

“Was it like a confession I said?”

The red color on Yamaguchi’s cheeks intensified, and Tsukishima smiled. How cute.

“So, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi’s legs sagged and he finally sat on the floor.

“You’re unfair, Tsukki…”

“Am I?” Tsukishima bent down to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Why?”

“You’re teasing me… Even though you know what I feel.”

“But I don’t know what you feel.”

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima was loving it. His Tadashi was being so adorable… In a moment of affection, he placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s face and stroked.

Time seemed to have stopped for them, but the bell rang and made them out of their trance. They rose suddenly, embarrassed.

“Hm… W-we have to go to class,” Yamaguchi murmured.

Tsukishima didn’t want to go to class, not now, but he had to go. He took Yamaguchi’s hand and began to walk.

“T-Tsukki?”

“Hm?”

“… I like you,” he finally confessed and smiled as he watched Tsukishima’s ears turn red.

“… Me too.”

“You are red.~”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki~!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!! See you next time!!


End file.
